A Life Mistake
by Solita
Summary: Vegeta an extra piece to his ordinary puzzle of life that didn't fit at all... is finding the truth too much for the Saiya-jin Prince to fathom? Discontinued.
1. Nightmare Be Thy Name

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
         It was supposed to be an ordinary day.  
  
         The sun was shining brightly on this miserable mud ball of a planet I called home. Birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, and not a single cloud was in the sky. It was another picture perfect, ordinary day on the planet Earth.   
  
         Sometimes I would get jaded with the same routine everyday. My day would always end up like this: up, shower, get dressed, eat, fight with Bulma, spar with Kakarotto, eat, spar with Kakarotto, go home, eat, watch television, go to bed, and do the same thing all over again tomorrow. That's how it always was.   
  
         And I always assumed it was the same with Kakarotto.   
  
         Ever since the defeat of Majin Buu, that's how things have been. Life's been dull, pointless, and uneventful. I didn't imagine things would change so fast. I couldn't imagine. I was jaded by the bordeom of my lifestyle. I never did see beyond those eyes. Gods, I still have that hideous chill.  
  
         And for crying out loud, this is Kakarotto we are talking about. The guy that "saves the world" and is always the "hero" and is "loved by all." Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky. Always smiling, always laughing, always optomistic. Nothing could phase this guy, right?  
  
         What a fool I had been.  
  
  
         So it was another day. Sunday I believe.   
  
         Bulma was grouchy in the morning, the usual thing I expected out of her. Later on I knew she would become that cheerful ray of sunshine I've come to love... that tends to annoy and nag me every second of my living days. Oh well, that's life.   
  
         The boy is up, eating his breakfast and is probably going to go out to the mall with Kakarotto's younger kid. Probably go out and try to get girls. Bra eating her breakfast as well, getting ready to go out with Pan on their double dates with these two quarterbacks from their school. She already knows that if anything happens to her, I would kill them. She doesn't care. Peh. Teenagers. I'll never understand them.  
  
         After breakfast, I get on my training gear, drink a fresh glass of water, and off I go to Kakarotto's house. I swear that sounded like this movie I watched once -- Wizard of Oz, I believe. Dammit, no more late night movies. It takes less than a couple of minutes to reach Kakarotto's house. I mean, it's pretty easy to spot it. It's the only dome-shaped house in the vicinity. Only an idiot and nature lover like Kakarotto would put his home in the middle of nowhere.   
  
         Immediately, I can sense his ki and by the way the day was going, I had a feeling he was finishing up his breakfast by now. Then he would sense my ki as well, instant transmit his sorry ass out of the house, greet me with his stupid grin and friendly cheer, I'd mock and sneer at him, and then we would spar until lunch. Then we'd eat the food the demon spawn he calls wife makes, spar again until dinner, and I go home, he goes home, night falls, and we wait ti'll dawn rises to fight each other once more.  
  
         Only thing is this day wasn't ordinary.  
  
  
         He walks out of his house instead of instant transmitting. His head is down and I can hear the screams of his wife bellowing and shouting and yelling on top of her lungs. She's barking about all the things he has done wrong in his life. She's nagging about how he is an idiot and doesn't what her children to end up that way. She's verbally slapping him in the face of being a hero in the hearts of others but a loser in the hearts of family.  
  
         But this wasn't new. I've heard her outbursts more than once, and sure as hell they've been worse. Even I knew she didn't mean those outbursts. I'm sure Kakarotto knew that too. But that's not the point. It was just the sight of Kakarotto leaving his house through the door with his head down. This wasn't ordinary. Ever since the defeat of Buu, I haven't seen him walk out of his house quietly. Quietly. That's the thing that got me at first. This isn't right. Can't be right. Something is wrong.  
  
         He's walking away from his house, not even noticing my presence. His form is hunched, his eyes are not seen but I can feel their enegmatic aura from them. Even from high above in the air, I can feel them. Either he is that damn powerful or that damn... I don't even know what he is feeling right now. I follow him high above, watching and waiting in hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Stop it Vegeta, don't say a sarcastic remark about that right now. I let go a sigh of relief as I see the Super Saiya-jin merely sit ontop of a boulder miles away deep in the forest.   
  
         I know what I have to do now. I have to help Kakarotto. I don't know why though, but something inside of me is telling me to do it. I got the perfect plan to help out, though. It's risky, but I have to look into his eyes. They are the windows to a person's soul, after all. It is just... I'm afraid of what I'll see. I've never, ever seen Kakarotto like this. He looks depressed, defeated, and... tired. I'm truely afraid now.  
  
         I'm truely afraid of what I'll see. And that's a lot coming from me.  
  
  
         I land on the ground, wondering what is wrong with my friend. Before we fought Buu, I wouldn't even fathom of calling him a "friend." But right now, he needed one. I could feel it. We are Saiya-jin. When one of her kin is in trouble, we all sense it. It's instict. We can't fight it. Slowly I walk up to the prone figure, who just to be dead of happiness, of innocence, of everything he stood for.  
  
         I seriously think he's tired of it. What that "it" is I can safely assume it is life itself. But only those orbs of black fire can answer everything. Words won't have to be exchanged. Hopefully they won't be exchanged. Saiya-jins can tell automatically from a pair of eyes. I swallow my pride, my fear, and my anxiety now that I am only a few inches away from the kneeling form of Kakarotto.  
  
         I'm in front of him now. I don't know if he can tell I'm here or not. I clear my throat. This is do or die time. If I want to figure out what is wrong with him, it's time to start a conversation to gain his attention. Great. Looks like words will be exchanged.  
  
         I whisper softly to start off. "Kakarotto?"  
  
         He doesn't answer. He's still the way he is.  
  
         My voice is louder now. "Kakarotto? What's wrong?"  
  
         The idiot still ignores me! A deep growl escapes my throat as I yell on top of my lungs, "Kakarotto! Tell me what is wrong you third classed idiot!"  
  
         That caught his attention for sure. I watched as his head moved upwards, so quick it looked like he was in a car crash and just experienced whiplash. He locked eyes with me, those black orbs of fire staring straight through me like he was watching away my entire life. He said something to be, but I couldn't hear what he said. Everything was blocked from my senses.   
  
         I couldn't speak anymore. Couldn't speak, couldn't hear, couldn't feel. Couldn't do anything. All I could do was see. Looks like that old saying on Vegeta was correct. When a Saiya-jin is troubled, no words have to be spoken. True, no words did have to be exchanged when I locked onto those eyes of his.  
  
         I wasn't expecting to see the true engima inside those eyes.  
  
  
         Hate. Anger. Defeat. Despair. Hope. Faith. All in two sets of eyes.  
  
         But the one that got me the most was one this: Fault.  
  
         I see Kakarotto smile gently. It still doesn't rip me away from seeing the real him.  
  
         "So now you know the truth," he states. Seems my hearing has returned. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I recall what he said before. It isn't a question. He knows what I'm learning. I'm getting a lesson about life through his eyes. No words, just... thoughts? Emotions? I don't know. But I'm experiencing something I thought Kakarotto couldn't even comprehend.  
  
         He slips off the boulder, coming face to face with me. I can see such responsibility, such error, such a burden in his eyes, I want to peel away. But I feel like I am being tempted by Medusa herself, and in a few moments I was about to become stone. Kakarotto knows what he is doing, and I don't know if he's enjoying this or not. Right now I could give a damn.  
  
         "Thing about it is, Vegeta, your the first person to understand everything," he starts again, moving forward slowly as I walk backwards unintentionally, "and nothing at all."  
  
         "What are you implying?" I ask, trying not to lose my balance and break my concentration.  
  
         "The truth about me," he states again. I trip backwards, landing on my back. Kakarotto kneels and towers over my form, his eyes filled with a new emotion. One I thought I would never see. He whispers in front of my face, "I think you are afraid of what I am going to tell, Prince Vegeta."  
  
         I'm too stunned to reply.  
  
         "Vegeta, it's very simple," he reasons with me, standing up but still locking eyes with me. His height makes me feel like a dwarf and him a giant. How true it is, not just height wise and fighting wise, but mental wise. "No one can understand this, but you probably can." He sighs, his form looking so old, so mature, and so exhausted it appears that the mighty Goku is sick and tired of something. I'm sure its life, but something else tells me its something more. Just what it is, I'll probably never know.  
  
         A long pause ensures. He blinks, and casually explains who he is.  
  
         "I am a mistake, Vegeta. A life mistake that is apart of a dream that only I can stop."  
  
         "Will you stop this dream of yours, Kakarotto?" I whisper with uncertainy. I don't know how I got my voice back, but I did.   
  
         He smiles. It's not the smile everyone else sees. It's something more. It is apart of the true self that no one is ready for. Not even me.  
  
         He calmly turns around and walks back into the facade.  
  
         "Someday Vegeta," he whispered. "But not yet."  
  
         I see him smirk, an image that I won't forget.  
  
         "Not yet."  
  
  
         He loses himself in the thickness of the forest. Night begins to fall on this day. He won't be found tomorrow, or the next day, or the next. The others will try and find him, but he'll come out when he feels like it. On his own time, on his own game, on his own mentality. He'll make an excuse that everyone will believe, but only I will know the truth. Only I.  
  
         I still can't believe what I had experienced. It was too much, but not enough for my senses. I wanted more. I wanted to learn what he knows. I want to. But I can't. My mind won't take it. My spirit? Of course. We are one in the same. But my mind cannot grasp the ideas, the worlds, and the presences he knows and feels around him.   
  
         He called himself a life mistake. And I... am I the opposite? Am I a life truth? Accuracy? Nonsense. It's like everyone in life is perfect, and he is the only one that is flawed. But for some reason that sounds right. Everyone considers him perfect, but he's flawed. But not everyone is perfect, right? Wait, let me think this over...  
  
         Gods, I'm too perplexed, I can't even get up from the ground.  
  
  
         It was supposed to be an ordinary day.  
  
         That's how everything else went.  
  
         Seems life wanted a change.  
  
  
  



	2. The Oath

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
         It's been over three weeks. He's still not here.  
  
         Goddamn it all, where the hell is that moron? After our encounter, he suddenly pulls a Houdini over our eyes and poof -- he's gone. Gods, when I get my hands on that idiot, I will choke his little scrawny neck until his face turns orange. Not blue. Not purple. Orange. With yellow polka-dots. And him begging for mercy. Or until someone pries me away from his doomed neck, which is highly impossible but hey -- things can happen.  
  
         Shit, that asshole is making me worry about him. Again. What the hell am I saying? I'm lying to myself. I've been worried about him the minute I saw the real him. Gods, do I hate that chill. He better come back soon. The demon he calls wife is breathing down my neck. Reason? I decided to pull a Kakarotto and tell everyone that I last saw the dead brained Earth-bred Saiya-jin in the woods. Oh how wonderful these three weeks have been. I'm sure any moron can imagine what fun I've been through. Feh.  
  
         I'm out in the woods again, standing in the same spot where I found Kakarotto. The sun is setting in front of me below the mountains with its rays of light glistening on the trees, on the mountains, and on the water. I hate getting descriptive. I'll probably sound like an pansy brainless idiot. Excuse us Saiya-jins for not knowing the word "poetry." Yeesh. My arms are crossed as I'm sitting on the same boulder the third-classed moron was sitting on over three weeks ago.   
  
         What seems like forever I finally sigh. The sun is down, the animals are either awake or asleep, and I am still here watching the nocturnality come alive. I look up. What do you know, a shooting star. The boy once said if you wish upon one, it will come true. Well, no one is around, so I guess I'll follow his words. I don't know why I am even following the advice of a seven year old, but who knows or cares. I sure don't.  
  
         And if there is one thing I have to wish for, it has to be this.  
  
  
**_         GODDAMIT KAKAROTTO COME BACK!  
_**   
  
         There. Maybe he could hear my thoughts a mile away. I miss the damned fool, I just want him to return so the idiots he calls friends will get off of my case and leave me alone. All I really want is for things to get back to the regular routine and just get back to normal. That's all I want. And for some reason, my mind is telling me otherwise.  
  
         I remember those pairs of eyes. Black fire filled with so many emotions, but the main one was fault. Fault? In a guy like Kakarotto? That was unimaginable. What kind of weakness or blame or error would bring him to even be depressed? I mean, sure, the guy isn't too smart, but he knows the difference between right and wrong. Sure, he'll never understand the real fucked up side of life, but still. Still. Those eyes revealed to me that the Saiya-jin that everyone knows has realised something we haven't.  
  
         Then why did he tell me that? Why did he let me see what he knew through his eyes? Why not his wife or sons or friends? I don't get it. Wait... maybe it is a trick! Yes! It's all a trick! Just a huge facade. A chimera. A dream. One crazy dream that he made up in order to test our friendship. HA! That has to be it! I mean, the guy always wanted to make a bond with me, but I never wanted to. I mean... a prince friends with a third-classed warrior? Come on! I have pride, you moron. I think that will never into his head.  
  
         But my mind keeps telling me otherwise, and I don't know why.  
  
         I sigh and whisper to myself. "Where are you, Kakarotto?"  
  
         I didn't except a response, but I got one.  
  
         "You rang, Vegeta?"  
  
         "What?" I gasp quickly ontop, jump off of the boulder, and swerve my body around to see who is behind me. My mouth hangs open and I'm in awe. In awe? That's a first. I blink once, for I cannot believe who is standing in front of me. Okay, my mind is playing tricks on me. It has to be. Is it him or am I dreaming?  
  
         "You are not dreaming Vegeta, I'm the one dreaming," the figure states, smiling a grin that is too familiar to me and unknown to the people he supposedly loves and cherishes. What a second... supposedly? He's supposed to! Doubt isn't supposed to be in that subject. When it comes to his family, he's supposed to be dedicated to them, end of story! But why do I keep on saying "supposed" then?  
  
         I think my mind is hiding something from me and it won't tell me yet. Probably that I'm not ready for the truth yet. You know, sometimes I hate my own mind. It pulls a fast one on me way too many times. Too crafty, dammit. I narrow my eyes, and close my jaw. A scowl appears on my face and I glare at the man in front of me.  
  
         "So, the great Kakarotto has finally returned from the Unknown," I mock without a care about his well-being. I scoff and roll my eyes as I cross my arms. "What the hell took you so long? Talking with Obscurity?"  
  
         He laughed. What was so funny? "Actually, I was." Well I'll be damned.  
  
         I'm still in the same position. I blink and casually ask him a question. "What?"  
  
         "Actually, Inevitability was taking the most time. Always has," Kakarotto said, shrugging his shoulders. He then bowed his head and crossed his arms in thought. "It was weird, though. Inevitability never takes that long. I'm beginning to worry." He looked up and finally I noticed the Son grin I'm used to. "Usually done in a flash, FYI."  
  
         I sigh again. Dammit, I gotta stop doing that. "You know Kakarotto, you are still making no sense." I walk up to where he is, leaning against a tree. Kakarotto does the same, leaning against his own. We both have the same stances, crossed arms and dire looks in our eyes. One difference though. I am seeking for the truth, he is seeking for the solution.   
  
         I lock eyes with him. I see nothing in his eyes but what I have inside of me. Nothing from before anymore. There is no chill now. If there is, I think I've gotten used to it. "You talk of Obscurity and Inevitability as if they are living things. Kakarotto, all creatures that have the mentality to think know that they are just ideas, nothing more. So I only have one thing to ask you." I pause for a while, watching Kakarotto sink all this in. "What the hell are you trying to tell me that no one else can understand?"  
  
         "Simple." He answered quickly. Dammit, he's doing that smile again. "Your mind knows it, but it won't tell you yet. Hell, I believe it has known the Ado for the longest time, even before I did. You, however, are not prepared well. Just wait, soon enough you will be." He paused as I'm taking in his information. "Just like me."  
  
         Before I can tell him to wait and give me more information, he does without me asking or yelling at him to do so. He moves away from the tree, still eye to eye with me, as he keeps on talking. "Vegeta, a conflict of olde arises in this apparition, and I for one need and deserve a comrade to help erase it away in Perpetuity's hands." We are nose to nose again, and now I can see an emotion in his eyes.  
  
         It's trepidation. Hell, that sure got my attention.  
  
         "I tried to do it myself times ago, and I have failed, but never knew why," he spoke, as if he was telling me a story or a legend passed down from generation to generation. He moves away from my face, the emotion still written all over the windows to his soul. "Thankfully, I understand. And hopefully you will too."  
  
         I watch his form walk away, again undoing himself in the shadows of the night. The forrest seems to embrace him, the branches hiding away his traces, the animals staying clear of his path, the moonlight never shining upon his form. I wonder still about it, but I know the answer to that one.   
  
         He's a life mistake.  
  
         And I'm probably a life actuality.  
  
         At least I know something bad is going on.  
  
  
  



	3. A Gruesome Time

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
         Things are back to normal. For the idiots that is.  
  
         Kakarotto showed up a day after our second encounter in that same spot in the woods. For some odd reason weird things tend to happen there. From now on, I'm staying away from that certain area-- period. He made an excuse, like I expected, and everyone believed him, like I expected, and life goes on, as I expected. Well, semi-expected. I'm still worried about the fact that Kakarotto knows an enemy is coming and he won't tell me jack-shit about it! I hate being in the dark when a conflict arises. My Saiya-jin spirit demands entertainment, dammit.  
  
         The routine begins again for the both of us. We spar together like nothing has gone wrong, and I don't have the will power to mention anything that has happened beforehand. I have the guts, but the strength of mind is below contestation with Kakarotto's. Before our encounters, I would have reveared myself as highly intellegent and crafty. The only Saiya-jin around with enough mental capacity to figure out that two plus two didn't equal Thomas Jefferson. But now that "title" has been given to Kakarotto. If he can confuse me, then he's one clever Saiya-jin.   
  
         And I can vouch that if a Saiya-jin is crafty _and_ strong -- we're all doomed.   
  
  
         Alright, he's getting on my nerves. Again. He hasn't mentioned a damned thing about what has happened between us. No mentions of Inevitability or Obscurity or Perpetuity or the whatnot he rambles about. Now it's a few days or so after the two encounters, and I'm still wondering what the fuck the damned idiot was talking about. If he seriously doesn't start talking, I'll punch it out of the guileless moron.  
  
         Let's recap, shall we? Number one -- he was talking with Obscurity and Inevitability. My thoughts -- the guy is crazy. Number two -- he was talking about an old conflict arising again and he needs me as a partner. My thoughts -- gimme all the wackos with freakishly high powers. I need a good workout. Number three -- he knows something that my mind knows too but my mind won't tell me anything for some reason or another that Kakarotto knows but he won't tell me either because he says I have to figure it out myself. Woo, that was a long one. My thoughts -- somebody send Kakarotto the funny farm.  
  
         There were others, but I fail to recall them right now. Stupid mind.  
  
         Wait, I just insulted myself. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck.  
  
         I feel better now. Yay.  
  
  
         Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder by the second.  
  
         And of course, everything is fucked up too.  
  
         What else is new then?  
  
         Simple peebrained idiots. Let's all try on for size what is happening to all the computers and electronic equipment around the entire blue planet called Earth which ultimately is bringing wide-spread pandemonium, humans screaming about saying it's the end of the world, and me just getting highly pissed off yet worried and somewhat fearful at the same time. Detail? Sure, why not.  
  
         Another routine day. Another day Kakarotto still has me confused. Another day I'm pissed off. Usual, right? Wrong. Nothing's usual anymore. I better get used to it then, huh? The first thing that happens after I get out of the shower is that I get speared down to the floor unintentionally by my son. He's screaming left and right about this and that, I can't understand a damn word the boy is saying. Unintentionally -- okay, I'm lying, I did mean it -- I shoved Trunks off of my body and into the ceiling above. Kids. They're too hyper. Damn television. Damn caffine. Damn all that sweet powder called sugar.  
  
         Once I basically peel my own flesh and blood from the ceiling and onto the floor, he casually and calmly tells me that there's a problem in Bulma's lab. He said other things too, but the minute I heard that Bulma's lab had a problem, I rushed down the scene immediately. Now sure, I was worried for my mate (bitchy as she is), but I was mainly concern for her equipment. Her technology would prove to be useful if an enemy comes, and as Kakarotto told me, an enemy is coming. Without the proper weapons to protect her -- dammit, I can't act fatalistic. Gotta keep being sarcastic... and hopeful. Yeah, that too.  
  
         I head on down there, and the first thing I see is my mate running around like a chicken with her head cut off. Sparks of electricity are flying all over the place. The electronics are running on their own, some are plugged in, and many others are not. If I wouldn't have been so worried going down the stairs and into her lab, I would have been the tables shaking, the other electronics going haywired, and the other electrical equipment becoming absolutely useless. My mate then saw me, rushed over and hugged me as if her life depended on it.  
  
         She was crying, yelling that I've got to do something. Kakarotto has to do something. Anything to save her, and my family, and Kakarotto's family, and basically the entire world. Again. I hate it when she does that. I hate women crying. Uck, women. Can't live with them... can't live with them. I took her away from the lab, since I saw some appliances head over for us with cruel intentions. I didn't want to worry her, so I carefully led her away from the room, shut the door behind us, and blasted it away to kingdom-come. If she would have seen those inadimate objects starting to walk, she could have had a heart-attack. I would never let me mate be subjected to that. Hell, even I was frightened... a little.  
  
         We weren't safe yet. It was like the entire household was trying to kill us. I went upstairs with Bulma, grabbed Trunks, fetched Bra from her bedroom, and I took them all into my arms and flew into the sky. I couldn't go fast because I had so much weight on me and I didn't want them to fall. My destination was for Kakarotto's house, for he had to be the one least-likely to be effected by the rebellion of electronic equipment. I mean, for crying outloud, his house was in the middle of nowhere. I'm sure he didn't have that much high-tech stuff at his house.  
  
         And what I'm doing right now? I'm taking my family to Kakarotto's house where they can be safe. Well, I'm trying to at least. Bra won't stop tugging on my hair, Bulma's starting to rant about how the Apocalypse has come, and Trunks has enough mentality to just shut the hell up. Heh. Good kid. You know, I hate to admit it, but I can finally understand why the humans are going crazy. The electronics they depended on were rebelling against them. They wanted to kill them. Something wrong was happening. It truly feels like the end of the world.  
  
         This just has to be the enemy Kakarotto was talking about.  
  
         And if it isn't, I don't know what the hell is going on.  
  
  
         He's not here.  
  
         Kakarotto is not here.  
  
         Where the _hell_ is that moronic piece of shit?!  
  
         Gohan and Goten, and even Videl had to defend their mom from some of the appliances in their household. Like some of the computers I saw in the lab before I destroyed it, Gohan's computer didn't rebel against them. It only went haywired and sparks started to fly all over. Everything else though? They went crazy and went after the demi Saiya-jins. Well, it's a good thing appliances don't have a full mind of their own. If they didn't, they wouldn't have gone after the two kids of Kakarotto, and the girlfriend of one. Heh. Morons.  
  
         With the appliances dead, except for Gohan's computer, everything seemed to be safe around the place. I knew my family would be safe here, along with Kakarotto's. Speaking of that bastard, where the devil is he?! He just leaves and poof, he's gone? Another Houdini. I wanna kill that bastard so badly that the next time I see him I'll scalp away all of his skin and feed his hide to the wolves or better yet to...  
  
         ... Gohan's computer stopped sparking all over the place.  
  
         I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
         Holy _SHIT!_ "What the hell?!" I exclaimed, looking at the black screen of Gohan's computer that was once filled with static and sparking electricity. On the screen a white spacer is blinking like everything is normal, but I'm not so sure. Especially with everything that has happened to me in the past three weeks, nothing will ever be the same. Nothing is routined anymore. Life really wanted a change, and it sure as hell is getting one.  
  
         "I wonder what its going to do," Gohan inquired, looking at his computer absolutely dumbfounded. He knocked it on a few times, and examined it for a few seconds. Like that's going to do anything. Sometimes his father's idiocy shows through. But then again, if he only knew his father now. "Nothing's been damaged externally, and nothing sounds like anything is broken internally."  
  
         "Look! It's typing a message!" Bulma exclaimed, shoving Gohan out of the way of the flat screened monitor. Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan huddled around Bulma, making me unable to see what exactly that message was. Gods! They're excluding me! Damn I'm getting pissed.  
  
         "Woah, cool," Goten and Trunks muttered together, as I can hear the keyboard typing for itself and the message clearly seen in white on the black-screened monitor. It's an eerie sight and sound watching a computer type for itself. Unfortunately, I still can't see the sight or the message clearly enough in order to experience it. Okay, that's it, my patience is up.  
  
         "Out of the way!" I shout rudely, shoving both boys out of the way, and moving Bulma to the side slightly. I'm pissed, I'm tired, and I'm worried about what the hell is going on. Kakarotto has to be up to this. He has to be the reason for all of this. I mean, gone for three weeks, talks about Obscurity and shit, and then this! The minute I see his face and that damned smile that gives me chills I'll punch it away until it's deformed so that I can never see it again. There! Gods, I wanna kill him...  
  
         ...damn, I can't rant anymore. I just looked at that message. It's simple. It's very, very simple. All lowercased, all in white, and all in a legitamate, sophisticated words. No one else understands the message. Only I do. It's so simple. But they haven't been enlightened. They haven't met the side of Kakarotto I have seen. I gasp, I stare, and I suffocate. I can't do a damn thing, because the message is right in front of me.  
  
         _a mistake shall be righted, for this universe, and the next_  
  
         No one else knows the truth, but I do. I never thought I would, but now I do.  
  
         Kakarotto didn't leave. He never wanted to. It's because he had to.  
  
         A life mistake. That's who he is... and he's going to die for it.  
  
         ... aw fuck, I'm going to have to go play hero then.  
  
         Goddamit, sometimes I hate being me.  
  
  
  



	4. Leave My Soul Alone

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
         I have to be going crazy. I just have to be. How, and most importantly, why?  
  
         Easy. I'm beginning to understand about Kakarotto and his ramblings.  
  
         Yeah, if Kakarotto's going to funny farm, take me with him.  
  
         The day has gone and the afternoon has come, and still Kakarotto has not shown his face. Fuck, I am still worrying. Come on nightfall. I need the stars and the darkness and the dreadful idiots to sleep. Who in their right minds would have known that the minute all the electrical appliances stopped going haywired that they would have become absolutely useless in the end. Nothing in the house is working. The television set is busted, the kitchen appliances are dead, and the rest of the objects that were once moving or haywiring are still in their mindless slumber. Hell on Earth still reigned for humans could no longer rely on their electronic objects for help.  
  
         All, except Gohan's computer.   
  
         When nightfall hits, I'm going to use the plan I had made since I read the message on that damned computer. Right now its erased. The minute I gasped when I recognized the words is when the message was gone from existance. I hate this. I really do. I would have liked what humanity was going through if I never met the damned idiot, but I changed. A little bit. Not much to end up like a brainless idiot like a human and be all emotional, but I still have sympathy. Damn that idiot Kakarotto and his empathy, okay? But this plan I have will get rid of my worries and get back the moron safe and sound.  
  
         In which I will pummel his sorry ass into the ground and grind it in until I can never see him again.  
  
         Or at least the face. The face should be disformed so I can never see his smiles.  
  
         The Son grin and the fucking smile he does that I really, really hate.  
  
  
  
         Night begins. The stars come out. The idiots are asleep.  
  
         Someone up there must like me, then. I am blessed.  
  
         That means everything's gonna fuck up like hell.  
  
         Oh hurrah. Bless the angels and saints and--  
  
         -- oh God, I fucking hate religion.  
  
         Well Vegeta, you have everything with you. Let's check, shall we? Change of clothes? Check. Plan of action stuffed into brain and ready to be used? Check. Black duffel filled with water bottles to serve everyone in India, enough food to feed nine million starving infantry soldiers, and good heavy metal music such as Black Sabbath and Mercyful Fate to keep my sanity intact? Damn fucking straight I have that. Gotta have my daily fix of Candlemass and Rammstein in the morning or I'll go crazy.  
  
         As if I haven't already.   
  
         You know, I was an idiot on that day. I big idiot. I knew I should have listened to at least Metallica in the morning that day when Kakarotto showed his true self. I just knew it. Instincts told me to do so. But did I actually do it? Did I actually follow my instincts? Two words -- fuck no. On that day of all days I just had to be a human and act like an idiot. Yeesh.  
  
         Okay, enough ramblings. I got everything I need in order to survive.  
  
         I open the front door and blast into the twinkling night sky.  
  
         I smirk. Finally, it's time to kick some major ass!  
  
         Well... if it's there to be kicked, that is.  
  
  
  
         Fuck.   
  
         Sunrise hits. Shit.  
  
         Time, you just had to be a bastard today, didn't you?  
  
         ... did I just diss Time? An idea? Just a figment of imagination?  
  
         Okay, that's it. It's official. Kakarotto has finally corrupted my poor fragile mind.  
  
         See, I had this idea to just fly around the world and search in all of the places people would not have thought to find Kakarotto. I know that's a stupid idea, and for that plan to come out of the head of me is ludacris. I mean, if these enemies wanted Kakarotto, the moron would be hiding. Well, I'm assuming these enemies or enemy wants Kakarotto for some weird reason or another. I don't know for sure. A proclamation hasn't been confirmed yet to be true.   
  
         So basically I searched all over the world in all of the weirdest and unknown hiding places in order to find Kakarotto. And guess what? I didn't find the moron. Of course not. Everything is screwed up now. Routines and hopes and faith? Those bastards are all thrown out of the window. Woo.  
  
         Well, I see a city up ahead of me. Actually, it's more of an isolated rural town. I'm in Europe right now, and everything is a bit snowy and chilly up here. I passed over Germany, so I think I'm in Switzerland. Or Russia? Or Finland? Norway? Demark? Iceland? Some other stupid fucked up country with some stupid fucked up name that I don't know where the fuck I am anyways?! Okay Vegeta, calm down. Blood pressure is rising. Just. Breathe. Dammit. No, seriously, dammit. I think I pulled a muscle. Ah fuck, who cares. And who the fuck knows where I am anyhow?! I didn't memorize a map of the fucking planet, you know. I am a Saiya-jin, dammit. I'm not some stupid human. At least there's a town up there. Maybe I can get some hot cocoa to warm me up. Water ain't gonna do a damn thing anyways.  
  
         Besides, I drank all the bottles while I was searching in India and the Sahara Desert.  
  
         So fucking sue me. Saiya-jins get thirsty too, dammit.  
  
         Morons. Feh.  
  
         I land in the middle of the townsquare, or at least I think it is, and I look around and see if I scared any stupid humans. Strange. There are no humans around. Usually if I just land in the middle of a city, people just gawk and scare and scream and run around and do other crazy things. Ah. I miss that so much. Just music to my ears. But they're not around to be seen? That is very strange.  
  
         It looks like a rural town, one that is isolated from the world and hidden in seclusion. Like the Omish people I read about once in Trunks' history book. I wouldn't expect a town like this to have electrical appliances. So to sum it all up, they probably wouldn't even know that "the world is ending" right now. Stupid humans. I've heard that saying so many times while I was purging planets, it's like a haunting, annoying melody on a piano that I just want to smash upon the ground and grind it into dust. As a matter a fact, why not the entire piano itself? I hate that instrument. Blek. Plays too much soft music for my tastes, thank you very much. I like it loud and hard -- like heavy metal.   
  
         This town probably hasn't even heard of the phrase "heavy metal."  
  
         Okay mind of mine. Stop thinking evil thoughts. Think happy thoughts.  
  
         Aw fuck it. Scare the living shit out of the peons. Why the hell not?! Heh.  
  
         So far I've been walking around the town, searching through windows and stores and even rooms. It's all silent. The creeks on the floors can be heard from a mile away. A pin dropping on the floor could be heard in the next continent probably. A yell here could be heard a planet away probably. I know, I'm exaggerating again. But still, it's too damn silent for a town like this. Sure, it's small... but it's too damn quiet and peaceful for my tastes.  
  
         I'm back at the townsquare again. No one is here. Absolutely no one is here. I hold the duffel around my right shoulder tighter. I'm getting a premonition that something bad is about to happen.  
  
         _Crunch._ A human? _Crunch, crunch._ Two humans?  
  
         Footsteps. _Crunch._ More footsteps. _Crunch, crunch, crunch._  
  
         They're running and they're surrounding me. Are they planning to attack?  
  
         I smirk. Fine then. Let's see what these moronic assholes have to prove to a Saiya-jin like me. It's not like they're as powerful as I am. Even a group of humans wouldn't stand a chance against the likes of me! The Prince of the Saiya-jin's! Morons. All of them are morons.  
  
         ...  
  
         Holy. Shit.  
  
         Out of the shadows of the wooden buildings comes millions and millions of the villagers. I can tell because they all look human. They have human clothes on their bodies, but the way they are formed... it's hetrocious. It's vile. It's sickening to my stomach.   
  
         I feel the need to puke. I knew I shouldn't have taken those different cheeses while I was in Germany. I feel the gouda ready to emerge from the confines of my stomach.  
  
         They're all similar. Heights are different, weight too. Clothing of course. But... their skin is decaying. Their skin is actually decaying in front of my eyes. Skin is peeling off of their hand and faces, showing the muscle tissue, which was no longer colored red but a rusty color of copper and brown. Can-green discolored their skin and their faces and their hair started to fall apart all around them. They didn't look like zombies, like I see in the monster movies.  
  
         It's their eyes. They're not colored the same, like an eerie red or a terrifying green or the whatnot. They are all individually colored. And in their eyes they all have an individual soul. I think they're able to think. Even if they are decaying and dying in front of me and seem like they are about to decapetate in front of my eyes, they have the one thing that zombies don't.  
  
         A mind.  
  
         I think these are the enemies Kakarotto was speaking of.  
  
         I really don't know why my mind is seriously telling me otherwise.  
  
         I regain the smirk and throw away the gasp and shock I had into the trash can. Time to show these assholes was a Saiya-jin can do. I raise my hand and aim at a huge lot of them. My eyes narrow.  
  
         "_Big Bang Attack!_"  
  
         In a flash they are all gone, many discintergrated and most of them decapetated. Well, at least one lot is done. A couple more to go by and then I can return on my search--  
  
         -- shit, the decapetated limbs are moving. They are actually moving. They are moving! Dammit, I don't like this. They're going towards me, and they still have a mind of their own. The others began to walk towards me too. They all have individual sanities, but they have a common goal.  
  
         I think they want me dead. I can tell because of the glint of death in their eyes. I sigh gloomly and get ready to fight them. Hopefully my ki won't run out on me while I fight them. I didn't stop while I was going from China all the way to England to Switzerland. There seems to be a lot of them trying to kill me. And I think I see more coming from the horizion. Great, just... fucking... great.  
  
         See, Vegeta? See all this shit your in? You could have avoided it, but no. You just had to fall for that moron's sympathy and empathy and all the other connotations of the word that end in -thy and become a goddamned, fucking useless human, didn't you Vegeta? And I call myself a Prince! I should be the Prince of the Humans or the Prince of the Losers!   
  
         ... aw fuck, I just insulted myself. Again. Ughity suckity fuckity.  
  
         This is what happens when you make friends with Kakarotto.  
  
         You get into a fight with a bunch of self-willed zombies.  
  
         And you stell don't know what the fuck is going on.  
  
         Memo to self, kill Kakarotto one of these days.   
  
  
         Fuck, this just isn't my day.  
  
  
  



	5. Mirror

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
         Son of a bitches! Get the hell out of my way!  
  
         I hate being delayed of what I want. It's very annoying.  
  
         Not as annoying as Kakarotto, but still, annoying nonetheless.  
  
         I believe it's been about two hours now, and these morons are still going after me. And more are still coming over the horizon? What is this? An American protest against me or what?! Yeesh, this is annoying. Stupid f'ing zombies and their stupid f'ing decaying bodies and their stupid f'ing eyes that are all colored different... I hate zombies. And I've never actually met one until now.  
  
         Silly, isn't it?  
  
         Who gives a flying fuck anyways!  
  
         Not these decaying morons, that's for sure.  
  
  
  
         This is seriously pissing me off.  
  
         If I'm cussing too much, then fuck you.  
  
         Yes, I'm just a little ticked, as you can tell.  
  
         More f'ing hours have past, I've flown across half of the world (mainly the Northern Hemisphere of the goddamed motherfucking planet) to get away from the moronic zombies, and guess what? Oh, just guess at what I found out.   
  
         If no one has been paying attention, which probably no one has anyways, then no one has remembered or even comprehended all the motherfucking assholic piece of cowshit that I have been going through for the past weeks since I met the "real" Kakarotto.  
  
         And I cannot believe I am talking to myself.  
  
         I am insane! Woo!!  
  
         There. I have admitted it. Can we get on with our lives now? Good.  
  
         And if anyone running around in my head hasn't picked up what tone I'm using in my thought-head-voice, it is called sarcasm. Learn it, my very smart friends for you lurk around in my head which is a wise choice on your part, because you will be hearing it a lot.  
  
         And I mean a lot.  
  
         So yes, have we found out what shit I just found?  
  
         If you answered that almost every single solitary motherfucking person inhabiting the entire planet has become a zombie with its own mind and wants to basically kill me for some unknown reason but I believe it has to deal with me knowing Kakarotto since the man has a death warrant on his little idiotic head, then please feel free to take some cookies and milk and congradulate yourself.  
  
         And if you feel like beer and hot dogs, it's on the other side of my brain.  
  
         Now if you'll excuse me, I have more zombies to destroy in Italy. They've infested the wine fields and are obliterating the delicious grapes of alcohol from existence. Technically, wine grapes are not a "food" food as in people eating them, but they are used in wine. But still. I'm fucking hungry right now. That's not always a good thing, isn't it?  
  
         Of course it isn't.  
  
         I shall kill now.  
  
         Hurrah.  
  
  
  
         ... can anyone tell me what is wrong with this picture?  
  
         Okay, this is the deal. I'm tired after flying around the world and killing zombies and trying to find out where everyone in the world went to. The stupid zombies have destroyed every known food on this planet, so I am that damn hungry right now. If the zombies weren't decaying and they stunk like Bulma's food when she cooks, then I'd eat them right now. And, well, I'm out of enough ki power to obliterate zombies and make them into dust. Yes, I know that sounds stupid that I, a Super Saiya-jin, would run out of ki power, but I'm seriously thinking that someone else maybe behind all of this.  
  
         Probably the real enemies Kakarotto was telling about. Maybe they're just using these zombies as a forefront to scare and convert humans and just drain slowly yet surely all my ki power. So then the zombies can kill me and then who-knows-what will happen to Kakarotto.  
  
         Not like I really care for him.  
  
         And if my mind tells me otherwise, I'm going to scream.  
  
         And so I had to run across America, the last place I ended up in, since I didn't (and still don't) have enough ki power in order for me to fly and get away from them (even though they are popping up all over the damned place) and right now I am backed up against a wall which is so close to a cave enterance (which basically spells out my freedom) Yosemite Park in California of America, and a bunch of zombies are about to come and kill me and probably eat my brains and such as they do.  
  
         Now you see the wrongness and stupidity in the picture?  
  
         So yes, back to my current state which is awful and absolutely stupid. The zombies are surrounding me. I am out of ki power. I am hungry. I am tired. I am in desperate need of a piece of sanity. And I need to kill Kakarotto. But, hey, I've been wanting to doom the bastard ever since I met him, but guess how that goal is turning out?  
  
         While these morons are walking silently to kill me, I think about my family. Bulma, loud-mouth woman that somehow gets me to do whatever the hell she wants and I love her still. Figure that paradox out, cause I still haven't. Trunks, son that annoys me yet makes me proud. He learns well. Bra, teenage daughter that still plays with my hair and wants to cut it. Acts like her mother too much, but she's got my stubborness in there. I'm proud. Now my friends... Kakarotto is dead and so are his moronic followers. Okay, that's done.   
  
         As these zombies block my way even harder to get to the cave enterance, I look at how they are dressed. Well, they dress human. I think that the humans of the Earth actually became these zombies. How, pray tell? Who the fuck knows. It is something I'm trying to figure out, but could Einstein figure out the stupid theory of relevations or whatever the stupid fucking scientific thing is under such contitions anyways?! He wasn't being chased by zombies!! Sue me for wandering over the world trying to find "The Moron Who Sees And Knows All" a.k.a Kakarotto, thank you very much. It's not like I care for the idiot, I want to get the answers and then kill him.  
  
         Killing is so much fun.   
  
         Do things that I want always have to be a bitch for me to get or what? Yes, of course Vegeta, no one loves you and you are all fucking alone in this foresaken world called humanity. Look and gawk and praise me as I wallow in happiness. Yay.  
  
         Using whatever strength I have left, which is basically raw emotion (mainly anger), I scream in rage and use my fists as my weapons and my mouth. Everytime that I hit a stupid zombie, something rude emits from my raw voice. Such as right now, as I hit a zombie and shout, "asshole." Another hit, "bastard." And another hit, "motherfucker." Yeah, I need salvation from this shit right now.  
  
         Well I guess that someone up there must like me again, because I finally made it to the cave. As I run through the cave completely fatigued and feeling like my body is losing ki energy too much for my own good, I can hear the growlings and yells and shouts of the non-mindless zombies behind me. I can almost imagine the foam of hatred dripping from their mouths, wanting to probably eat my flesh or something like that. I don't remember what zombies are known for. At least their not vampires. I like my blood to stay in my body, thank you very much.  
  
         ... fuck, I just had to choose the wrong cave, now didn't I? The cave hits a dead end all too soon, and I can hear the zombies just rushing after me. How fucking wonderful.  
  
         Excuse me while I rant.  
  
         What the motherfucking shit is going on here?! I just try to have a nice motherfucking routine day and this fucking shit happens within three fucking weeks and now here I am running away from zombies that I know I could destroy with a snap of my fingers but no! My fucking ki has to be depleted from me little by fucking little from fucking who knows where and now I'm fucking tired and fucking pissed off and I _FUCKING WANT TO KILL KAKAROTTO!!_ But I can't cause I don't know where the bastard is and he'd fucking confused me with all his fucking ramblings and now I don't know what the fuck to do in order to get out of this fucking situtation and I really fucking hate this shit and I seriously want to fucking kill something!! And I fucking _CAN'T!_  
  
         My life stinks!  
  
         I believe I'll scream now.  
  
         "_**FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!**_"  
  
         I sigh contently. I feel better now for letting that scream of profanity out.  
  
         I glare and stand defensively, even though I know I don't stand a chance against these zombies with my depleted and still decreasing ki. This is so pathetic. I was once able to destroy a gigantic lot of them, and now I'm being chased by them. If I wasn't so tired right now, I'd cuss more.  
  
         The sound of their rushing footsteps grow louder at the end of the cave. It's pitch black from where I stand, but a huge beam of light from above the cave (which is so high up I can't even fly out of it, climb up to it, or even jump to it) showers over me. Great. They can see me now. Wonderful.  
  
         They're growing louder, and louder by the second. Sweat forms around my forehead and down to my brow. This is seriously pathetic on my part. Scared and unable to defeat a bunch of zombies that are numbered in the billions and still growing.  
  
         I will really kill Kakarotto to the point beyond death if I see his face right now and find out this has been all an illusion and he's here to pick me up and save me like I'm a little child.  
  
         If that happens, I'll murderize him.  
  
         Alright, here they are. They're about to surround me and kill me. I smirk. So what?! I'm the Prince of all Saiya-jin's. If I have to die, I'll die fighting. That's the honorable way, dammit.  
  
         One last thought before I die: Kakarotto, you are dead if I see you in the afterlife.  
  
         Three, two, one...  
  
         ...  
  
         .....  
  
         .......  
  
         And out of the darkness comes millions upon millions and millions...  
  
         ... of fuzzy, cute white rabbits.  
  
         ...  
  
         .....  
  
         I'm sitting on the ground now, completely speechless. All this little white rabbits rush over to me and cuddle up. If I wasn't so paralyzed right now, I'd throw them off of me.  
  
         From zombies to bunnies. Someone must be pulling a joke on me.  
  
         Probably Kakarotto.  
  
         I sigh and scratch the ears of on the bunnies that sleeps comfortably on my lap.  
  
         This is seriously turning out to be one very, very long insane day.  
  
         I think this is how Alice felt when she was in Wonderland.  
  
  
  



	6. Castillo Del Mortes

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
         You know, one could expect that I would have killed those rabbits.  
  
         They're actually following me and I'm carrying one of them.  
  
         Reason? I haven't found fire yet.   
  
         You expect me to eat them raw?! Please. Get a grip. More imporantly, get a life. Moron. I'm a Prince. Try to get that through your damn skull. I'm supposed to eat royally and civilized. I'm not a barbarian. Well, erm, I'm a civilized barbarian. Just shut up already. I have a headache, dammit. And why oh why do I keep talking to myself? Well, at least I'm not talking the bunnies. Though eating all of this bunnies would get me full enough to kill the rest of those zombies and then some, I need fire to cook them. Well-done, not rare, thank you very much.  
  
         So it's been minutes. Or hours. Hell, days or months might have passed but I don't have a grip on reality right now. I mean, I get chased by zombies, and then bunnies. What the _fuck_?   
  
         It has to be a practical joke by God. It has to be. Maybe Satan. He's known to be evil sometimes. Maybe my cussings and rantings against God and his holy order finally got on his nerves. Maybe my sadistic thoughts were so powerful, it pissed of Satan because he couldn't think up such evil ways to kill Kakarotto. Yeah, I'm demented. Damn proud of it. If so, I'm very proud and would pat myself on the back but I'm carrying a bunny right now.  
  
         You know what I feel like right now? Music. Good ol' heavy metal music to sooth my nerves and probably scare the bunnies. I'm more pissed than hungry right now. Actually, it's a little of both. I think Mercyful Fate would fit this scene right now. Or King Diamond. Anything with satanic heavy metal. I feel the need for blood. Maybe bunny blood. A smirk crawls upon my face as I try to sustain my evil laugh. I can't. It emits out of my mouth and echoes on the walls of the caves.  
  
         The bunny shivers in my hands. The other behind me do as well, but they still follow me. Maybe they've hanged around Kakarotto too much. They're brains have been infected by his moronism. Do I have remorse? Hell no! Okay, maybe I do. The bunnies are cute and fuzzy... dammit, I'm not sentimental, I'm sarcastic. Jeeze, I haven't laughed like that since... since I met Kakarotto on the field of battle the first time. Sure, other times it was an evil laugh, but still. This is my truely evil laugh to date. I feel happy. Yay.  
  
         My mind is annoying me again. If I really wanted to kill those bunnies, I would have already. My mind is telling me not to. That is really getting on my nerves. Will someone _PLEASE_ tell me why my mind hates me right now so it won't tell me anything I really want to know?!  
  
         Easy, it has to deal with Kakarotto. Everything nowadays has to deal with Kakarotto.   
  
         I will kill him.   
  
         Grr.  
  
         I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I?  
  
  
  
         Sixty-nine Kakarotto's on the wall, sixty-nine Kakarotto's!   
  
         Kill one again, throw the baka in the trash bin, sixty-eight Kakarotto's on the wall!  
  
         Yes, I am fucking bored and I really want to kill the moron. As if you couldn't tell. Feh.  
  
         I don't think my mind is playing tricks on me anymore. These bunnies, after a few hours or so wandering around the seemingly endless cave that resembles a bottomless pit, are starting to deplete in numbers. I raise my eyebrow as more bunnies start to hide away in the darkness, no longer following me. I think I see a look of trepedation in their eyes.  
  
         Either they know I'm hungry and I want to eat them, or something ahead of us is not too friendly.  
  
         Now, I don't think bunnies are that smart...  
  
         I'm choosing the latter. Fuck.  
  
         Great, I can finally see a light coming out at the end of the cave. That means there is either good things up there or bad things up there. And I chosed the bad things so probably good things will be there and I bet you they won't be.  
  
         Yes, I make no sense. Huzzah.   
  
         It's amazing. All the bunnies are gone now except the one that is in my hands. The light grows bigger and stronger every step I move closer to it. I should run back the way I came, but if I do, I might run into the zombies. Zombies, bunnies, or white light? White is supposed to be good, right? Great, the magic word supposed. That means I'm eventually going to go through the light anyways. Might as well go through with it now.  
  
         Seconds pass and the enterance to an opening from the cave is found. I can't believe I got here so fast. Is time going quick on purpose? Does it want me to go through? I don't know. Fuck, I can't see anything beyond that opening. It's too bright. The bunny wiggles out of hands and hides in the darkness behind me. Great, now I'm all alone. I can't see anything beyond the white light. Either it's salvation or damnation. And I'm too tired to fight my way out of trouble. My ki is basically gone, I'm being chased by non-mindless zombies, the bunnies I wanted to eat left me all alone, and now there's an exit from the cave but I can't see beyond it cause the white light coming through is too bright.  
  
         Damnation. It's gotta be damnation beyond the white light.  
  
         I sigh and step through the enterance outside the cave.  
  
         Whatever's there, I'm going to kill, bottom line.  
  
  
  
         ...  
  
         ... okay, I was _not_ expecting _this_.  
  
         I walked through the enterance, and I ended up in the hallway of a large Victorian house. The hallway has no pictures, the walls are colored a pure white and many huge windows decorate them. I can't see anything out of the windows, though. It's bright white outside. It's like the sun has gone into overdrive and blocked out the scenery outside the house. At least, I think it's a house.  
  
         The carpet I'm stepping on is a plush red velvet color, deep and lucious. I almost want to bend down and touch it to see if it's real. Eventually, I do. It _is_ real. _Everything_ is real. Cautiously I look behind me. There's no enterance to the cave anymore. There's only a wooden oak door with a polished golden doorknob embedded in a wall. That's it and nothing more.  
  
         What _is_ this? If God decided to be nice to me and let me be saved and enter in the hallway of a palace, then by gods I'll convert to any form of Catholicism right now. Yeah, I'm a kiss-ass when I need to be, dammit.  
  
         Hmm, music floats in the air now. It's a lovely song, and I think I've recognized it before when I was listening to the radio once. Sue me, I got bored one day. Don't others get bored too? Jeeze. I didn't like the song because it wasn't heavy metal, so I changed stations. Too classy. But hey, I did enjoy it. I am a classy man, after all. Sounded royal, and I'm royal. Elegant, and I'm elegant.   
  
         The instruments sounds like a piano. The keys are being played very gently. The music flows out gracefully. It's all like a dream weaving together, a perfect masterpiece, a beautiful work of art. It's gorgeous, but the tone... it's so apathetic. It's dreadful. It's sinister and ominous and alluring and magnetic and soothing and restful. It's a song that's right in the middle of two contradicting elements.  
  
         It sounds like a song that matches Kakarotto.  
  
         I blink once and surprisingly another door appears ahead of me. What the hell?! I turn around anxiously, finding out that I had walked a very long distance away from the door that was only inches behind me. It was now a good few miles behind. Time was going faster and faster on purpose then. I turn back and look at the door in front of me. It's identical to the one in back of me.   
  
         The sound is louder now. The source is beyond this door. Whatever lies beyond this door, I don't know. But do I care? Hell no. That answered my question, then.  
  
         Something tells me that an answer lies within this place. I think my mind is telling me that again. Well, I might as well start listening to it. I have before, and I might as well start getting used to it.  
  
         I open the door, step through, and close it behind me.  
  
  
  



	7. Black Funeral

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Holy shit.  
  
Holy fucking shit.  
  
Holy jumping Jesus Christ on a hot-dog stick.  
  
I cannot believe this. I mean... shit. This cannot be happening to me. I thought it only focused on Kakarotto... but now I'm beginning to see the real, dreadful picture.   
  
This isn't all about him, being a life mistake. It's all about everyone.  
  
I think I should shut up now, shouldn't I?  
  
When I walked through the door, my first impulse and accusation was that Kakarotto was waiting for me, playing that haunting melody on the piano.   
  
I was wrong.  
  
It was...  
  
... _me._  
  
If you aren't confused yet, you will be shortly.  
  
Playing softly on the piano, with such intensity on his chiseled face, was myself. I was clad in black, entirely in black. Yet it all gleamed gray to me. My fingers whistled against the keys, softly touching them like a feather in the wind. This was crazy. Ludacris. This couldn't happen to me. This couldn't possibly happen at all.  
  
I mean, I know I'm me. I know that I am me standing right here in a white room with a gigantic window with silk curtains and a cherrywood floor. I know that in the middle of this room is a black grand piano. And I finally figured out that the song that was being played was _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven.  
  
But that... that possibly couldn't be me playing that song there. It couldn't be.  
  
I mean, that's gotta be some carbon copy of me or something. Some other form of me probably here to warn me. Yeah... that's gotta be it. He's here to warn me.  
  
He has to be. Or something.  
  
God, this is _scary_ and _weird_ at the same time. I had feeling those two together in one moment.  
  
He stops playing and looks over in my direction. A sudden chill enters the room, yet vanishes as quickly as it came. My god, he even looks at me the same way I look at myself in the mirror.   
  
Maybe I _am_ in a mirror world... the dark side of a mirror, where anything is possible and the right is the wrong and the wrong is the right. Everything is opposite here. Maybe he's different from me. He doesn't curse, I do. He doesn't punch things when he's angry, I do. Hell, he probably likes Kakarotto... and well, I'm starting to worry about him, but that doesn't mean I actually CARE for him. There is a difference there already.  
  
He's _smiling_. It's Kakarotto's smile.   
  
Somehow, somewhere, someway, I am going to remove that smile from existance.  
  
He sits up, acting like how a prince should. Proper, with pride, and honor. "He is not here."  
  
"You mean Kakarotto?" Don't tell me he isn't here. DO NOT tell me he isn't here... If he isn't, then where the fuck am I, dammit?!  
  
"We are the same, you know," he said again, this time standing up and walking in my direction. What the hell does he mean... "We are not mirror images, but we are in a sense."  
  
My eyebrows burrow in anger. "I hate--"  
  
"--being confused." My god, he finished my sentence for me.   
  
I growled at his smile. I hate that smile. I hate this situation. I hate--  
  
"Kakarotto, yes?"  
  
... I hate my LIFE.  
  
"How are you able to finish my thoughts and sentences, if we are the same but we are not?" Hah! Being around all this crazy shit sure has upped my insanity! Score one for Vegeta!   
  
"Because that's how living contradictions work." He still kept that smile. And I don't have a witty retort to come back to that statement with. Dammit, I hate this.  
  
I _hate_ this, I _**hate**_ this, I _**hate**_ this...  
  
_**I FUCKING HATE THIS!!!**_  
  
You know what, I am so tired of this, I'm going to vent and get questions from myself.  
  
Yes, that makes no sense, but nothing seems not to anymore! And that doesn't make sense either! I don't care anymore! I WANT ANSWERS!  
  
And I want them now.  
  
"You know what," I started off telling myself, "I am sick and tired of all these mental games. I am sick and tired of being chased by zombies and bunnies and running around in mansions and light and darkness and Kakarotto, Kakarotto, and Kakarotto! I want answers NOW, and I won't leave here until I get them!"  
  
We are face to face now. He's smiling, and I'm fuming.  
  
"I cannot answer that, because we are the same," he said quietly and proudly. "And since we are the same, and you do not know the answers, then I do not know the answers too."  
  
_**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!**_  
  
I think Ozzy Osbourne's _Suicide Solution _sounds great to listen to currently.  
  
Get the gun, get the gun...   
  
_**SHOOTSHOOTSHOOTSHOOTSHOOT!!!!**_  
  
But hell, that isn't going to get me anywhere, isn't it? Sure, it vents anger like hell, but still, no good outcome of it anyway. Besides, if I shoot myself, wouldn't I kill myself in the process? I mean, we are the same as he says...  
  
... My eyes widen. I think Sherlock here just found out the shit.  
  
I smirk defiantly. So, if he wants to play this game, I can play along as well. "But I do know the answers. I know everything, and I know everything and anything and nothing at all, that I will tell myself the answers to this whole shit right now."  
  
HIS eyes widen. Not mine, HIS. Oh GOD that feels great.  
  
Score TWO! for Vegeta! I'm in a fucking roll here!  
  
I think I see he's giving in. Har. I am so fucking smart. "Since you know, and you believe, I will tell."  
  
... well, that was easy enough.  
  
Okay, he's taking a big breath in... alright, stop stalling! SAY IT!  
  
"The last rites of the anger of Saint 9 hangs in the Church where crossroads meet."  
  
I blink. I blink again. I blink slowly one more time.  
  
"Please try and say that again, but more... coherent."  
  
I don't think he's listening to me. He seems fixated almost, like he is driven to tell me more and... and... confuse me! I think Kakarotto is controlling him! TO CONFUSE ME DEARLY!   
  
I hate confusion. It should die.   
  
"Since forever the man who cries listened to the sound of the demon's bell and was doomed by the living dead. Devil's eyes shall watch his nightmare until the return of the afterlife into the unknown drives his fear dead again."  
  
"Shut UP!" I hate this! I hate everything! I want him to shut up!  
  
Quickly, everything begins to float, as if we are in water, or in weightlessness of space. What the FUCK is happening?! What is going on here?! I hate this, I hate this...  
  
I think I've said hate more than enough today. I just...  
  
Why is this happening? Why MUST this happen?!  
  
And why of all days did I have to follow the chain of routine and visit Kakarotto on that damned day weeks back?! Why didn't I just stay home and sleep in?!  
  
Things fade to black all too quickly. I can hear myself unvoluntarily whispering the words that my "other" self said to me a few moments back.  
  
"The last rites of the anger of Saint 9 hangs in the Church where crossroads meet..."  
  
I gotta shut up. I have to... I don't know why, but I have to... "... Since forever the man who cries listened to the sound of the demon's bell and... and..."  
  
I know why now! If I speak the words, I will find Kakarotto! And if I find Kakarotto... something will happen. I think I'm not supposed to find out what happened to him.  
  
That's what my mind is telling me. That's what I'm telling myself. But I wanted to find him, and now I don't want to? I guess... I guess I am... a contradiction.   
  
"... was doomed by the living dead... Devil's eyes shall watch his nightmare..."  
  
I continue speaking the words, like a dirge or a hymn or a long forgotten song of unspoken lore that was not to be uttered until a certain time occured. And I think it just occured right now. The castle I was in that was made of white fades to black.  
  
I hear... bells? No... computers. I hear the sounds of computers beeping, crunching numbers, fingers typing on keyboards. The printers are printing and workers are mumbling and computers are fulfilling their purposes...  
  
"...until the return of the afterlife into the unknown drives his fear dead again..."  
  
I see lights, different colors of them, creating a melody similar and haunting to the one I had played before. Well, it wasn't me that played it... but it was like an aspect of me? I don't know... I'm not so sure of myself...  
  
"... The grave, the insane, the mandrake... that..." Wait, I wasn't taught those words by myself! Where are they coming from? How do I know them? WHY do I know them? Where... how... who...  
  
Why me? Why oh God, why me?  
  
"... that tortures... the deadtime of holy... water..."  
  
And for God's sake, why do I keep speaking those words?! Why can't I stop myself?!  
  
Wires filter all over. Mainframes and monitors decorate this darkness like a laboratory or a computer lab or... or something. Something that gives me chills. I look upwards, finding my eyes gasping in horror, but nothing emits from my mouth. I think that's because I am still talking... My mind doesn't register anything. But my eyes... I'm _crying_?  
  
_Am_ I crying?  
  
I lift up my mind to my face, and feel the softness of tears trailing down my cheeks... Why am I crying? I am I supposed to cry... ?  
  
"... shall bring the ghost of change and..."  
  
... no.   
  
Oh my God.  
  
Oh... my God... Budda... Kami... someone... anyone... is anyone listening up there? Can anyone up there watch this and not look without... having... some... emotion or even some sympathy... or even wanting to vomit at the look of it? The look of him?!  
  
Oh... my...  
  
_**NO!**_  
  
"... and show... this angel of light..."  
  
Stop _talking_ Vegeta. You HAVE to stop talking. You must. You gotta. You don't want to see this... but then again, you have to. You wanted to see him. You stepped too far into this puzzle. You are gonna figure it out...  
  
... but not like this. My god, not like this.  
  
That isn't him... that can't be him!   
  
He's... not moving.   
  
How can anyone be like that... ? He's...  
  
He's been crucified... Kakarotto had been crucified... into...  
  
"... that we are... we are..."  
  
Kakarotto was crucified, and molded, into these machines.  
  
His blood mixes with the wires, his body melts with the computers and wires and bolts and magnets... his hair is eaten by the flashing lights... his blood drips on the floor, with chips crashing onto the ground...  
  
What does _that_ mean? What does _this_ mean? What does _anything_ mean?!  
  
He hangs like a saint... like... a... like the man said, like I said, like I recited. He is a saint, and he is going to be... taught?  
  
"... we are... we... we are..."  
  
If he was dead, I could feel less sympathy for him... the sympathy and sadness would still be there, yes... but...   
  
He's... breathing. Kakarotto is alive. He is still ALIVE. And he's.. attached... being attacked... eaten alive... by this machine... I feel so sick right now, I want to vomit... or did he want this? Or not want this?  
  
I don't know...  
  
I want to go home.  
  
But I know it's too late for that.  
  
  
"... show this angel of light... that we are... _**TIME**_."  



	8. Crossroads – Part One

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I... I'm speechless.  
  
I can't say or do anything.  
  
Fuck, I hate my life, but that's becoming redundant.  
  
Kakarotto's merged with this mainframe, this complex made of wires and chips and metal of some sort. His hands are bleeding, his legs are slashed, and his body is gushing blood all over the place.   
  
These workers are typing fast on these computers, all of them with wide eyes and sweating blood down their faces. Their mumbling something, but I can't figure out what it is. It sounds like a song of some sort...  
  
I hear laughter, and I hear talking. Printers are endlessly drawing conclusions to solutions and making answers for questions. I... I don't understand everything.  
  
But I do, don't I? I don't... I do. Fuck, this is a piece of shit.  
  
"One pill makes you larger," a man says to no one. He is dressed in white, a scientist of some sort.   
  
"And one pill makes you small," a woman says to no one. She is dressed in white, with a stethascope, a doctor obviously.  
  
"And the ones that mother gives you don't do anything at all," a man... or a woman... said, walking past me and saying it to no one. He or she was dressed like a priest, the usual colors of a man of religion gone negative.  
  
_Go ask Alice. Go ask Alice. Go ask Alice._ That's what they are muttering. That's what they are all muttering.   
  
... it's a song. I remember this song. I heard it over the radio once, and its from a movie. It was based off of a book, but I never read the book. It was a story about a girl who took acid and killed herself.   
  
Wait. I don't believe this.  
  
As a matter of fact, I haven't been believing anything since day one.  
  
Is this all because of... _ACID?_  
  
This is all in my mind because maybe Kakarotto slipped acid somewhere into my drink one time or stuff it into my brain or acid was fluttered over the world and I just happened to be affected by it the most?  
  
... goddamit, I had to... I had to what? I forgot what I did on the first day now. The day when this shit happened.  
  
Feh. Fuck. Damn. Shit. Ugh.   
  
I walk up to Kakarotto, determined to get the fuck out of here and take him with me. I'm sick of this. I want out, and this damn crucified bastard is coming with me.  
  
My tears are still flowing down my face against my will. It must be a sight - a determined, pissed Saiya-jin face, with tears flowing down freely like a waterfall. I don't give a damn.   
  
Both of my hands clasp around the two thick black wires holding Kakarotto up. In a flash, I flick my wrists and the wires are broken. Sparks and chips fall all around me and the unconscious Kakarotto. He seems so peaceful, crucified to this damn thing...   
  
My mind must be playing tricks on me. I could have sworn I saw him staring at me with those eyes of his, and that smile on my face. Aw fuck it. It's time to do the plan -- get Kakarotto and myself out of here, and then beat the living shit out of him.  
  
I began to throw the wires and the chips down the ground, digging a way to find the rest of Kakarotto's body in this gigantic, tangled mess. Little by little, as I break away the prison Kakarotto is in, the lights in this foresaken place flicker furiously.  
  
I have no clue what's going on, because I can faintly hear in the background that certain song being skipped on a broken record player. I could have sworn that they were all repeating the ending, "feed your head."  
  
No, that's not happened. Don't pay attention to that Vegeta, just worry about Kakarotto and yourself. Get the fuck out of here now before something bad happens.   
  
What the _FUCK?!_  
  
The arms of the people working here are wrapping around me like wires, and had pulled me back, away from Kakarotto. I growled at their faces, noticing their blank stares... and the sparks flying from their heads.  
  
My God, they are robots?!  
  
... Kakarotto's head is lifting, and he is awake.  
  
Sparks are flying from his head as well, illuminating his ebony eyes. And my God he is smiling.  
  
They're all repeating that phrase. "Feed your head." "Feed your head." "Feed your head."  
  
Get me the hell out of here!   
  
Funny. I'm trying my damnedest to get the hell out of here, but they all ganged up on me, pinning me to the ground. Kakarotto smiles, and watches with those eyes and that smile. Oh, of course he's smiling, he must love this.  
  
Is this what he wanted? He wanted me to be the cat and let my curiosity lead to my death? Well, fuck _THAT!_ I've had enough of all this shit. This is the last straw!  
  
I'm getting out of here! Right **NOW**!  
  
I let loose all of my power (or what was left of it) electrifying the room and brightening it to a pure white color. There was no more darkness left, only the brightness of my ki.   
  
Okay, I'm pissed, I'm angry... I'm in an all out rage. It's time for pay back. Big time.  
  
... great, _NOW WHAT?!_  
  
I can not move. My feet are plastered to the ground. I glance behind me as far as I could, and I notice that the room is beginning to melt with itself. It's like a lava lamp... all gooey, lava, magma... psycadelic...  
  
I was infected with acid. I just know it.  
  
Locking my eyes with Kakarotto, I snarl at him, wishing that he was dead. Strangely, his smile turns into one of a Cheshire Cat, and he laughs hysterically like the Mad Hatter.  
  
"I am dead," he said in a sing - song voice. "Dead dead dead. I am Vegeta. _**I AM DEAD!**_"  
  
My eyes bulge from my sockets. Pain corses through my body as wires lunge into my system and chips drain my blood away. I'm becoming like him... I'm becoming insane! Wait, that's not right... Kakarotto can't be insane...  
  
And then, the wires began to suck my brain and heart.  
  
"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_"  
  
  
  
  
  
... it's dark. Everything is black. I look at my hands and I notice I've turned all white. I sigh darkly. Great, now I'm a ghost. Frowning, I cross my arms and look around.  
  
"All right, where are you Grim Reaper?" I ask aloud, my voice echoing off of no walls, but the darkness itself. It unsettles me, but I do not show that weakness. I can't. Snarling, I shout louder. "Where are you?!"  
  
From the darkness, the echoing of footsteps come. Little by little they grow in sound, until I can see a figure of black within the night itself. A white light suddenly glows over me, and I'm blinded for a while.  
  
What the hell is happening?! I mean... wasn't I becoming like Kakarotto beforehand, with the wires and the chips and being... crucified? Dear God, what's wrong with all of this? Where is the ordinary?!  
  
I don't want to cry. I already cried beforehand, and I don't want to do it again. Hell, I had cried involuntarily the last time. Now I don't want to at all. I have to contain myself and bare myself for what might be coming this way.  
  
I try to glare through the light that is over me, but I can't see a damn thing. Fucking light. Where the hell did it come from anyways?  
  
The echoing stops. The figure is in front of me. The light has faded, because of a white hand like my own reaching out in the darkness and pulling down some sort of chain slowly. The light has dimmed enough where this dark place has been lit somewhat, but not to a point where I can be blinded for life.  
  
Now I can see this man! I smirk and awaited my trip to the afterlife. At least I'd be the hell out of here. "Hello, Death."  
  
"Death?" the man chuckled. My eyes wided at the voice. "That's not very ordinary of you, Vegeta."  
  
...  
  
... I hate my life. I really do. Life's too confusing to deal with.  
  
Wait, I'm supposed to be dead, like he is. Like this man in front of me. I'm not insane! I can't go insane dammit! He can go insane, but he won't drag me down with him.  
  
"You goddamned insane motherfucking asshole," I growl, my own way as a greeting for a man like him now.  
  
He smiled. THAT smile comes back to haunt me once more. A chuckle emitts from his voice. "Kakarotto would have been much more ordinary and apart of routine than Death, wouldn't it, Vegeta?"  
  
At that point, I wanted to fucking kill him right there and then. But then again, we are both dead, so it's pointless. "Shut the fuck up, Kakarotto."  
  
The saiya-jin man still smiled but didn't laugh. He still stared at me, and I stared right back at him.  
  
... holy shit, wait a minute here.   
  
Kakarotto is... all... _black and white_? Grayscaled? Why is he like that? Where the hell are we? Why haven't I even attempted to lunge at him and either choke him to death or ask him a million questions at once?  
  
Okay, contain yourself Vegeta. You have a mouth. A big one at that. A big motherfucking mouth that can curse and yell and bitch. Use the damn son of a bitch you love so much, then.  
  
"... why?" Oh yay. Here's Mr. Vegeta, articulate **AND** smart. That's it, it's now official and positively true. Vegeta, here, has gone insane, and stupid. I'm Kakarotto now!   
  
... that, out of everything I've been through, is the scariest thing.  
  
Kakarotto still smiled, and it grew. God, that would have scared any man, and it almost scared me. "You'll know soon enough... but not yet. A few options still have to be given, you see."  
  
"Options?" I ask. Yay. Instead of getting answers, I'm asking more questions. Good one Vegeta! Bravo! Feh. For some reason, since he just said the word "options," I'm getting the sinking feeling that his is all a game. A mental game of his. If it is... when I find out... he'll get more than a murder, he'll be BEYOND dead.  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta," he said with a shrug. "You just call this the Crossroads without given some options."  
  
"You are still making no sense, Kakarotto," I said bluntly, my eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "I'm starting to get tired of all this... _shit._"  
  
Kakarotto shrugged once more and gave me that Son grin I'm used to. "Well Vegeta, you're not out of Wonderland yet. Alice still has to meet the Red Queen."  
  
"If I'm Alice, then your the Cheshire Cat," I mumbled, somehow containing myself further from murdering him in any which way possible.  
  
He laughed as he turned around into the darkness, shouting out to me and fading quickly I couldn't even catch up to him. "You know, you're right about that one!"  
  
"Get back here you mother-- !"  
  
And then, someone slammed a ton of bricks onto my head, making me fall deeper and deeper into the darkness until I was sucked in an abyss larger and filled with a color that was a shade darker than black itself.  
  
If it has to deal with insanity, someone please shoot me.  
  
And if it has to deal with Kakarotto, shoot him.  
  
And if it's neither, shoot someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Crossroads – Part Two

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh great, I'm back _here_ again?!  
  
I'm back right where I started from, with the computers and the mindless pawns and... why aren't my arms moving?   
  
I tug on them slightly. FUCK!! That fucking hurt! A rush of agony crashed through my body like a chain reaction. I won't even try moving my legs, which feel immobile currently. I don't want to feel that sharp pain again.  
  
I see out of the corner of my eye wires and bolts, with chips and flashing lights pulsing some sort of pattern. Looking around, I notice that I've... elevated? I'm not on the ground anymore. That's weird...  
  
... HELL NO. I am not thinking what I think I'm thinking so stop thinking Vegeta.  
  
But my mind is telling me that I'm correct and that I am now in the same position that Kakarotto was in. I am now crucified to the damn machine.  
  
What the hell is going on here? First it was Kakarotto missing, then it was Kakarotto coming back, and then all this weird shit happens! Appliances coming to life, chased by non - mindless zombies, going into a cave and then finding out I was being chased by WHITE RABBITS?!, and then leaving the cave and entering a castle and then...  
  
... god, that image comes back to mind. With Kakarotto being crucified to this very machine. I mean, he's basically the cause for all of this. He is, after all, a life mistake.  
  
So. Now I'm crucified. I guess I'm holier than thou.  
  
Footsteps. I hear the faint sound of footsteps in the darkness of this foresaken room. Whoever is coming out is someone whose presense is very, very familiar.  
  
Bet every heavy metal CD I own that it is Kakarotto.  
  
A few seconds later, a fellow Saiya-jin like myself emerges from the darkness, wearing his traditional gi, but it is in a dark blue color. Odd... he was black and white beforehand... and now he's... blue?  
  
Sadness. Blue. Ironic. Why would he be sad, though? Blue also means sereneness and peace. He wants to make peace with me? Screw THAT. I'm ready to kill the motherfucker.  
  
He smiles THAT smile again. Damn asshole! I can't move my body because of fear for another shock. I hate this situation. I hate this. I hate Kakarotto.  
  
"A fine specemin," a scientist clad in white says to the man known as Kakarotto to me. Kakarotto nods his head, and his Cheshire Cat smile grows in size.  
  
HOW a smile like that can grow, I don't even want to know or even imagine. He walks up to my hanging form little by little, and step by step. It's like a spider crawling to the fly, knowing it was caught in its web.  
  
The others began to nod their heads in approval, like I was some slab of dead animal on a table, in the middle of a high school disection lab. I wish this would just end. When will it end?  
  
Someone... stop this. Kakarotto has to stop this.  
  
This is a game. I know it is. I'm the fly caught in the web of the spider, and all I want to do right now is break free.  
  
_Click. Click. Crackle. Click._   
  
As he reaches towards this machine I'm in, the sounds of the monster begin to grow and shape into a new form that I cannot even fathom. I can't stand this... I have been saying that too much lately, I know that, but it's true.  
  
This is getting to be too much. I don't know what else can go wrong now. The insanity and the obscurity is... making me mad. In both cases. Insane and... angry. More along the lines of insane, I think.  
  
Kakarotto stands in front of me, but I won't even dare look into those eyes of his. Who knows what the hell he has in store for me now.  
  
Slithering near my body are thick, large wires. There are so many of them... I can't even count...  
  
God, what does he want? What's going to happen? Why me?!  
  
"Kakarotto," I whispered in a snarl, finally locking eyes with him.  
  
I wish I didn't.  
  
There was nothing. Absolutely nothing at all in those eyes of his. No emotions, just total oblivion...  
  
The wires were so close, and I could feel the slick coldness slithering over my skin, and slowly piercing it.  
  
I couldn't scream in agony, but I could scream inside my eyes. Kakarotto understood that I was in pain, I could see it in his own pair of orbs. But he didn't care.   
  
Everything else began to grow dark... I'm probably dying then. All I can see now is Kakarotto, and this pain growing into my very body and heart. He smiles, and is about to speak to me.  
  
  
  
  
"Help me," he whispers, and his eyes now hold this... agony into his very soul.  
  
What?! Now I'm unbound from my chains to the machine. This is too weird... what's going on anyhow?!  
  
My vision looses the darkness that engulfed everything, and now I can see clearly.   
  
... I don't get it. I really, really don't get it.  
  
Kakarotto is on the ground, bleeding once again. There are numerous wounds decorating his body in an unfashionable way, and I can feel his ki weaken substancially.   
  
His eyes are pleading for help, any kind of help. He's weak, and worthless, and absolutely agonized in pain. And he needs someone to pity him now.  
  
I smirk.  
  
Kicking him in the gut, blood spews all over my leg and my chest, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. He tries to speak but I drive my leg into his weak body once again.  
  
Over and over I do this, watching how he screams and yells in pain, pleading with me to stop. I drive my leg harder and harder into him, feeling the bones crack and his breath stiffing.  
  
He tries to talk to me. He wants to reason with me.  
  
... reason. He wants to... _reason_ with me?  
  
I smirk. Badly.  
  
"You want me to stop?" I asked softly, making my hands into fists and raising them into the air. My smirk must look insane or evil, because Kakarotto is wide-eyed and cannot breathe.   
  
He nods his head.  
  
I smirk. Worse than before. And I **LOVE** it.  
  
"Then you should have **STOPPED THIS MADNESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!**"  
  
I drive my fists into his chest, the snapping of the rib cage and feeling them driving through his lungs emerging a horrible, sinister laugh from my voice.  
  
Dear GOD I haven't felt this good in ages! There Kakarotto! Feel my pain! Feel the insanity that you have inflicted on me!  
  
You deserve it! You NEED it! You wanted this, and now you are getting it all back in ten-fold!   
  
_Crack. Hit. Gurgle._ It's beautiful. It's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life.   
  
Here, the great Kakarotto was kneeling before me, bloodied, battered, and bruised. I loved it.  
  
I craved hitting him, making him bleed, making him suffer like I had suffered. This man who created nothing but pain and insanity in my life for the past... the past... god, I don't even know how long it has been.  
  
He deserves to die! He deserve all the pain in the world!  
  
He is a... a...  
  
... shit.  
  
Is he breathing?  
  
He has to be breathing. The motherfucker is just pretending.  
  
He's pretending to be pale, and lifeless, and bloodied all over. He's nothing. He's nothing at all. He's just a figment of my imagination. This isn't real.  
  
He isn't real. None of this is!  
  
... oh Kami. He's not breathing.  
  
What... have I... done... ?  
  
No, I have no pity. I have no sympathy. I don't give a fuck about this man who just died before me. Hell, he probably didn't even die! He's probably faking it. I know it. I know him.  
  
This is only a game. A dream. A horrible chimera. I know it!  
  
_I **know** I'm right._  
  
I stand there, looming over his body, the blood fresh on my hands, and dripping down onto the ground that doesn't exist. The birds are singing their songs, and I can hear various animals living their lives in the wilderness surrounding me.  
  
Rushing waters are in the distance, not too far from here. I see mountains with snow-covered tops, and a clear blue sky, and the sun, which was stained by blood on this bloody day.  
  
Get up, Kakarotto. I know your alive. This is all fake. You are fake. I am fake. I'm not going to be stupid enough to buy into this act  
  
The sun moves ever slowly to the ground, and the stars begin to emerge. The dark replaces the light, with no moon out to illuminate the way.  
  
Blood has caked into my fingernails and my arms and my clothing. The body of Kakarotto has slowly began to decay. The sun begins to set.  
  
And I'm crying... I don't like to cry. It's a weakness. Nothing but a trait of careless loss of strength and superiority. I'm a prince. I'm a _man_. I can't cry.  
  
I can cry... but I can't. I mustn't, but I am.  
  
I can't breathe. My breathing is shallow, becoming little drops of air. My vision is blurry, and I can't see a damn thing. My cheeks are wet with despair.  
  
He's... dead. This was the reality, wasn't it? I fucked it up. This is... reality. I missed my chance. Where did I go wrong?  
  
Please... no. Please, Kakarotto, wake up.  
  
It's darkness. Dark came by so fast, and I'm glad for it. There is no moon out to illuminate my endless abundance of tears streaming down my face.  
  
He's dead. Kakarotto's dead. I... can't... no. Not after all of this.  
  
Did _they_ win? Did those unknown villians win? Is this was they desired? Am I free? Is Kakarotto free?  
  
Bending down, I place a hand over Kakarotto's lifeless arm. It's so cold... but I won't remove it.  
  
Narrowing my eyes, I'm trying to see if this is reality. This is reality. Is it... ? I can't stop doubting myself!  
  
And I can't stop crying.  
  
Closing my eyes, I refuse to look at my... friend anymore. My comrade. My enemy. He was my enemy. He wasn't a friend, just an enemy. I should be happy that he's dead!  
  
I'm soft. I'm so soft.  
  
"Please," I whisper softly, turning my head away and removing my arm slowly, "forgive me... Kakarotto."  
  
I pull my hand away, and I feel dead air.  
  
  
  
  
A firm hand grasps my wrist, cracking a few bones.   
  
Startled and confused, I was easily thrown backwards onto this wall that appeared out of nowhere. Darkness was gathered in this area, and I could feel an inky, thick wetness below me.  
  
Raising my hand, I put my hand in front of my eyes. I wasn't blurry anymore. Everything was... here. I could see.  
  
And I saw blood on my hands. Thick, inky dark blood, rushing through my right hand, and dripping off of the glove.  
  
Gasping, I shook my hand, trying to remove the blood that soaked through my hand. The entire area was filled with ankle-high blood. There was an black light in the center of the room, and I could see someone in the distance.  
  
I knew who it was. "Kakarotto! Explain yourself!"  
  
A chuckle came from the distance, but it was mixed with a sob.  
  
Marching through the blood, which was growing by the second, I could see the figure of Kakarotto, kneeling in the blood... like he was... praying.  
  
Praying? What the fuck?!  
  
"You have options," he said solemnly, in a voice that I had never seen him in. It was filled with emotions beyond my comprehension.   
  
Anger, misery, and regret were easily found in his voice. The closer I got, the more I found his situation very... peculiar. Then again, being chased by zombies which quickly became rabbits is odd as well.  
  
"What options, you incompetent loon?" I asked, growling in anger and frustration. I minute I get there, his blood is going to mix with the blood in this room.  
  
I was close enough to see his faint smile. It wasn't his "new" smile, and it wasn't the Son grin I was used to. It was just... a smile, but a faint one.  
  
With his eyes closed, he began whispering a chant I could vaguely understand. The words, though, I recognized in an instant.  
  
"The last rite of the anger of Saint 9 hangs in the Church where crossroads meet..."  
  
He chants that line over and over again, as I slowly make my way to his still form. The blood in the room has risen up to my knees, and it won't stop. I'm not worried though. Worrying will only make things worse.  
  
For some odd reason, I see the figure in front of me, Kakarotto, and I refrain myself from maiming him and throwing his carcass down to the seventh layer of Hell. Maybe because I believe that in this area there is no such thing as Hell.  
  
Kakarotto's is in his regular orange gi, though it is tattered, worn, and stained with his blood. The blood in the room is up to his chest area, mainly because he is kneeling on the ground. Dirt stains his fingernails, and throughout his body are computer wires.  
  
The wires seep through the skin, keeping his body together, and at the same time tearing him apart. Small wires connect throughout his neck and face. Each one of them is colored differently, but they all have one thing in common. Each one of them is sevvered from its host. They are not completely attached to him.  
  
I placed a hand on his shoulder, as he finished up the first line of his chant. I knew the next part by heart, because myself to me back in the castle.  
  
"Since forever the man who cries listened to the sound of the demon's bell and was doomed by the living dead." My monotone voice echoed off of the walls, and I could feel the rushing of the blood entering the room began to slow down a pace.  
  
Kakarotto's new smile regain it's placed on his face. "Devil's eyes shall watch his nightmare until the return of the afterlife into the unknown drives his fear dead again." He chuckled softly. "Do you understand what that means?"  
  
"I don't even understand the first part," I said gently, bending down into the blood like he was. His hands were placed in front of his face, clasped together. My head reached over his shoulders, and we gained eye contact.  
  
His eyes are still the same. They are filled with regret, and a sense of fault and error. He is a life mistake. He feels like one. It's showing.  
  
Goku lost that smile quickly when we met eye contact. I saw his soul again... and I found nothing. My body shivered uncontrolably, and a unnamed feeling emerged throughout my senses.  
  
"This is the crossroads," he explained in an understanding, wise tone. "Anger made this room, and now I am giving my last rites, my final prayer."  
  
"Unlike you, Vegeta, I don't have a choice," he continued, keeping a monotone base within his usual cheery voice. It unnerved me that such a lively, cheerful man with an innocent soul was talking to me like this. I was beginning to get used to the unnatural, though.  
  
"I don't know what choices I have," I said, confused entirely. I was confused. I am confused. I smirked. "I don't even know why I'm not killing you right now."  
  
Kakarotto smiled gently. I enjoyed that smile more than the others he has shown me. "It's because you were already shown that road, that option."  
  
Something clicked within my mind, and I gasped at the sudden realization. "... that makes sense," I whispered, never losing contact with his eyes. I grinned like a madman. "That made SENSE!"  
  
Kakarotto nodded his head in approval. "There is sanity in insanity, Vegeta. The wisest of men are insane, because they know everything, but loose something because of their newfound realization."  
  
I wanted to jump out of the pool of blood right now, which finally stopped its flow. "That made sense too!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kakarotto chuckled again, genuinely and sincerely. He was still filled with error and regret, and I didn't know why. But things were making sense, finally! I knew I was going to understand everything soon enough.  
  
"You have options," he said gently, with misery written on his voice. "You have to choose."  
  
I stopped grinning, and I lost my smile. I looked at Kakarotto sternly. What option do I have? What can I do?  
  
Kakarotto closed his eyes, and moved his sights away from me. "Once you do, your free of this game."  
  
I gasped, and growled shortly after. "So it _was_ a game!"  
  
Silence followed, and Kakarotto curtly whispered. Had I not paid attention, I would have missed it. "... forgive me, Vegeta. You didn't deserve this."  
  
I looked at Goku still, and then the wires on his arms. I took his arm, and felt one of the wires there, seeping through his skin.  
  
He gasped, looked at me in fear, anger, and still in guilt, and his arm clenched. The wire moved. I kept my unwavering gaze. "You didn't deserve _this_ either."  
  
Kakarotto tugged on his arm, but I didn't let go of my grasp. He narrowed his eyes at me and snarled as viciously as he could. "Make the choice and get out _now_. It's out of control, and you shouldn't be apart of this anymore."  
  
"I've made my decision, god fucking dammit!" I snapped much more viciously at Kakarotto, my hand squeezing tighter around his arm. I pulled him closer to me, with a malicious intent.  
  
He didn't move his gaze from my own, and my free hand was already making a fist. "I'm not leaving," I stated slowly. "I'm... staying... **here**."  
  
Kakarotto sighed deeply, and he lost all of his emotions, except for guilt... and now pity. Pity towards me I supposed. I have a feeling that I'm right. No... I am right.  
  
"I... didn't want to make you apart of this, Vegeta," he stated slowly, his arm in my grasp becoming loose. He was obviously giving up his struggle underneath my hand. "You had options, and you took a road."  
  
"I want the fucking truth, dammit!" I snarled, letting go of his hand, as the blood in the room began to fill up once more. I didn't give a damn anymore. If we suffocated in here, who cares? I could give a rat ass if we did.  
  
I pulled myself off of the floor, and I grabbed Kakarotto from the floor. He removed his hands from their clasped praying position, and let me swing one of his arms over my back. His body was weak, and heavy with fatigue.   
  
He opened his eyes, and look at me with two conflicting emotions -- despair and hope. "Vegeta... I don't..."  
  
"Stick it, dumbass," I said bluntly. The blood was over my chest area, and heading to my neck area. The blood was at Kakarotto's chest area.  
  
"I don't know what ordeal you went through, but I want details, and answers," I demanded, as the blood rushed faster than ever. I narrowed my eyes. "I want them _now._"  
  
Kakarotto never blinked, and he stared at me with those two emotions. He finally spoke in a matter of a couple of seconds. "They want us dead, Vegeta. I wanted to save you from this."  
  
The blood finally reached an area were I had to pull my body and Kakarotto's body to the ceiling. As I began to float, I felt something ruff touch the scalp of my head.  
  
"Fuck!" I exclaimed. "We don't have much room to breathe in!"  
  
Kakarotto smirked. "I told you. They want us dead."  
  
"Just get us out of here with that Instant Transmission shit of yours!" I shouted frantically, as our bodies were pushed to the top of the room. If he didn't get us out of here soon, we'd be in deep shit.  
  
Kakarotto didn't move. He kept staring at me. Growling, I shouted at him. "What?!"  
  
"Once we are out of here... are you sure you want the truth?" he asked sincerely, even in the face of danger and certain peril and death. His eyes were searching in my windows to my soul for an answer.  
  
I gave him the truth, from my own lips. "Yes. I'm sick and tired of all these lies and games and insanity."  
  
He vaguely smiled and he closed his eyes. The blood reached over my mouth and was at my nose in a flash. I was able to make out what he whispered to himself as one of his limbs began to rise from the blood.  
  
"You asked for it."   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
